In heater cores used in motor vehicles, it is desirable to use oval shaped flow tubes since the heater cores are narrow in width and more surface area can be obtained for the flow tubes if they are oval shaped. Problems have occurred, however, in sealing the ends of the oval tubes to cylindrical ports since conventional swedging is expensive and does not result in a good seal.